Tu étais un ange
by My Soul is your slave
Summary: Lily est prise de fortes douleurs allant jusqu'à la rendre semi-consciente. C'est dans cet état qu'elle trouvera refuge dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où elle sera aussi confrontée à des événements inattendus qui vont bouleverser sa vie et rendre son avenir incertain.
1. Chapter 1 La vengeance

Elle halète fort, tous ses membres sont douloureux. Elle se retourne encore dans le lit, les draps lui collent à la peau tellement ils sont poissés de transpiration. Lily a l'impression que sa tête va exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle repousse alors les couvertures du lit en se redressant. Toutes ses camarades de dortoirs sont profondément endormies. Si Lily avait toute sa tête à ce moment-là, elle aurait sans doutes pensé qu'elles faisaient semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais non, Lily n'a pas toute sa tête, alors elle se précipite en-dehors du dortoir, puis sort de la salle commune en réveillant la grosse Dame, qui grogne d'indignation :

— Franchement, quelle malpolie !

Mais Lily se retourne et lui fait face, alors la grosse dame étouffe un cri d'horreur. Elle n'y fait pas attention et reprend sa course, elle traverse les couloirs, puis les étages. Elle ne se demande même pas si le concierge pourrait l'attraper, les douleurs se font lancinantes, elle a du mal à respirer car sa gorge semble s'embraser, comme tout son corps d'ailleurs. Elle court encore et encore dans le froid et l'obscurité du château.

Enfin, elle pousse une porte au deuxième étage, la porte des toilettes des filles plus précisément. Puis elle voit son reflet dans le miroir et se précipite dans une cabine et régurgite son repas. Elle tombe dans les pommes, à cause des douleurs toujours plus fortes.

Ses paupière sont lourdes, elle n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. Elle n'est plus aveuglée par la douleur et son cerveau semble se remettre en route. Le premier souvenir qui lui revient est la peur, alors elle ouvre les yeux, la peur fait toujours ça. Lorsqu'on a peur, notre instinct est d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est dans la nature humaine. Elle voit alors un panneau en bois vert bouteille, puis elle baisse les yeux et se rend compte que sa tête est appuyée sur une cuvette de toilette toute craquelée. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur, et elle crache un filet de bile verdâtre. Finalement, elle arrive à se relever, les jambes en coton et la tête qui tourne, elle sort doucement hors de la cabine. La lumière devient soudain éblouissante et semble lui brûler les yeux. Mais elle continue, un pas après l'autre, vers les lavabos. Elle finit par les atteindre, tourne un robinet et s'asperge le visage d'une eau calcaire. Elle relève la tête pendant que de petites gouttes tombent de son visage, elle croise alors son regard vert dans le miroir.

Elle se détaille doucement. Un hoquet de surprise plus tard, elle remarque enfin. Sur sa joue, elle découvre une blessure sanguinolente. Comme si on lui avait arraché la peau. On dirait que la chaire est en dé voit une, puis deux et enfin trois blessures identiques sur son épaule, dans son cou et son dos. Elle comprend certaines choses, l'odeur nauséabonde ne venait pas des toilettes, mais de ces blessures putrides sur son corps. Elle fond en larmes, elle ne comprend pas. Oui bien sûr, l'odeur a une explication, mais le pourquoi du comment reste lui inexpliqué. L'avait on attaquée ? Avait-elle attrapé une maladie ? Elle n'en savait rien, alors elle s'allonge sur le carrelage froid et pleure pour extérioriser toutes ses émotions. Et finalement épuisée, elle s'endort à même le sol. Alors qu'au même moment, sa meilleure amie Amélia, une Serdaigle, venait de se faire larguer par son petit ami comme une vieille chaussette nauséabonde.

Le tambourinement de pas précipité, des halètements, ainsi que des sanglots se font finalement entendre et c'est cela qui réveilla Lily. Amélia poussa violemment la porte des toilettes, avec rage, le visage inondé de larmes. Elle s'appuie contre le mur et sort un morceau de verre brisé de la poche de sa cape. Elle le regarde quelques instants avant de relever la manche de son bras gauche et de le tendre devant elle. Et c'est avec toute sa rancune, son amertume, sa colère et sa tristesse qu'elle enfonce le tranchant du verre dans son bras. Le sang jaillit de la plaie et goutte sur le sol dans une rythmique régulière.

Lily n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Quelqu'un était rentré, mais elle ne pouvait voir qui, puis une odeur métallique vint chatouiller ses narines : du sang. Elle se relève alors et se dirige vers la source des sanglots et de l'odeur. Un hoquet de surprise échappe à Amélia.

— Lily, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? demande-t-elle.

Lily ne répondit pas, ne connaissant pas la réponse. Elle se rapprocha de son amie, s'accroupissant, et son regard se planta dans celui de l'autre fille. Elle n'y pouvait rien, l'odeur était tellement forte, enivrante et … délicieuse. Sa gorge s'enflamma, et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ses bras, puis chacun de ses membres se mirent à la picoter, l'adrénaline fit son apparition. Elle n'entendait plus aucun son, seulement celui du sang qui gouttait doucement sur le carrelage. Elle ne voyait plus rien, uniquement le rouge écarlate du sang. Elle ne sentait plus rien, sauf l'odeur métallique. Elle tendit la main, attrapa une goutte et la porta à ses lèvres. L'extase, une petite goutte de sang avait sur son palais le goût d'un mélange parfait entre des épices orientales, des fruits exotiques et de tout ce que cette Terre pouvait abriter comme délices. Elle tourna alors la tête. Amélia eut une vision d'horreur. La plaie sur le visage de son amie venait de s'agrandir, sa peau était pâle , ses yeux cernés et de petits plis s'étaient formés sous ces derniers. Mais le pire était ses iris. Ils étaient rouges comme le sang. Son hurlement se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle était tétanisée à la vue de l'allongement des canines de Lily. Celle-ci se jeta sur Amélia, la faisant rouler sur le sol en se cognant la tête contre une porte de cabine. Le visage de Lily était ravagé par la rage, elle semblait inhumaine. Ses canines s'allongèrent encore et elle colla ses lèvres contre la blessure causée par le morceau de verre, elle but le liquide tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son amie afin de l'empêcher de crier. Quand elle fut repue, elle se jeta en arrière sous le regard fatigué et mourant d'Amélia. Les plaies sur son visage et son corps disparurent, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur émeraude habituelle. Elle renversa sa tête tout en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Et puis son regard se posa Amélia.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qui t'as fait ça ? hurla Lily, terrorisée.

L'autre ne répondit pas, ses paupières se fermèrent et dans un gémissement, elle rendit son dernier souffle. Lily se précipita alors sur le corps et la secoua avec force, mais au bout de dix minutes elle comprit qu'hurler dans les oreilles de la défunte ne la réveillerait pas. Elle se précipita alors sur les lavabos et cracha un filet de sang. C'est en se regardant dans le miroir que sa mémoire lui revint brusquement, avec la force d'un ballon qu'on prend dans le ventre et qui coupe la respiration. Tout d'abord, la nuit dernière et ses douleurs, puis les plaies, la chute, l'odeur du sang et enfin l'attaque sur son amie. « Je suis un monstre » pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Non, tu es un vampire, dit une voix calme derrière elle.

Malfoy ! s'écria Lily, découvrant le visage de l'ennemi juré de ses frères.

Eh oui chérie, et j'en suis le responsable. Ton jus de citrouille, tu devrais le surveiller, c'était tellement facile d'y glisser un petit peu de venin vampirique ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air hilare.

Lily regarda Scorpius, puis le corps inerte de son amie. Le désespoir qu'elle ressentait était immense.

Mais pourquoi ? Je ne méritais pas ça et Amélia non plus ! murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Vois-tu, c'est ma vengeance ! Pour tes enfoirés de frères qui trouve très drôle de faire disparaître tous mes vêtements au milieu de la grande salle. Et en ce qui concerne le pourquoi toi, et bien ils vont avoir des remords jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies pour ce qui t'es arrivé, expliqua-t-il le plus calmement du monde, comme s'il faisait un exposé de potion.

Puis il sortit, laissant Lily seule et complètement désemparée. Elle rampa, la vision brouillée par les larmes, jusqu'au corps sans vie d' Amélia. Elle la serra dans ses bras, ne cessant de répéter sa litanie de « je suis désolée », tout en la berçant. Mais ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que malgré son chagrin, ses remords, sa colère et toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversée, Lily avait encore envie de mordre son amie morte pour en retirer le sang qui restait dans son corps meurtri.


	2. Chapter 2 L'enfer sur Terre

Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre « l'enfer sur terre » Mais avant que vous ne continuez votre lecture je souhaite dire quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord merci de me lire et surtout merci à Regina lily Swan pour sa review (je vais y répondre mais je ne sais pas encore très bien me servir de ) Ensuite des explications sur mon histoire et mon rythme d'écriture. Alors je suis plutôt lente pour écrire (désolé) et ensuite le premier chapitre est en fait à la base un OS écrit l'année dernière dans le cadre d'un concours de Ielenna. Mais suite aux réactions particulièrement haineuses à l'encontre de Scorpius je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'écrive la suite afin d'expliquer tout cela. Et aussi pour Lily que j'ai laissé totalement détruite à la fin. Bref trêve de bavardage ! On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !

Il se retournait dans son lit. Le cauchemar le prenait aux tripes à cause de son réalisme frappant. Il était à nouveau dans ses toilettes plongés dans une semi-obscurité. Les yeux vert qu'il avait croisés cette nuit là, sur un visage enfantin dégoulinant de sang frais. C'est l'envi de vomir qui l'avait finalement délivré de l'horreur. Un haut le cœur qui heureusement ne trouva pas le chemin de la sortie. Une larme coulait sur sa joue, normalement il l'aurait essuyé rageusement car cela aurait était un signe de faiblesse. Mais à quoi bon puisque celle-ci représentait tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis deux jours. Les regrets, les remords, la colère, une certaine frustration et surtout une infinie tristesse.

Il ne savait pas, il l'aurait juré à n'importe qui. C'était seulement la veille qu'il avait compris que sa stupide vengeance avait coûtait la vie à une élève qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Amélia avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais mauvais moment. Comme aurait dit son grand- père, elle était un simple dommage collatérale. Oui, c'est ce que son grand-père aurait dit et pensé... mais pas lui Scorpius Malfoy. Amélia. Il ne lui avait jamais parler, elle n'était pas de son année. C'était une serdaigle, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal, ni à lui ni à personne. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était morte par sa faute. Et dans quelques jours, de gentils parents enterrerait leur fille, morte avant d'avoir vécu par sa faute. Il crispa ses mains sur ses cheveux arrachant ainsi quelques cheveux, tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais malgré tout ces faits qui oppressait sur lui le poids de sa culpabilité une question demeurait sans réponse. Pourquoi Lily ne l'avait elle pas encore dénoncé ?

L'état de Lily était un secret avait-il compris. On murmurait dans les couloirs que le suicide d'Amélia l'avait plongé dans une dépression ce qui n'était sans doute pas faux. D'ailleurs c'était toute l'école qui était en deuil, l'ambiance habituellement joyeuse avait cédé la place à une atmosphère lourde et morose. Mais le mot vampire n'était jamais prononcé, personne ne devait donc savoir. L'infirmerie était fermé depuis cette nuit là et tout ceux qui avait un problème de santé étaient priés de voir cela avec des professeurs. Mais Scorpius était passé plusieurs fois devant son entrée et il semblait y avoir tout un tas d'agitations à l'intérieur. Un vas et vient de professeurs incessant, il avait même croisé Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter dans les couloirs une ou deux fois. Quant aux deux frères Potter, ils avaient perdu leurs airs supérieur et blagueurs errant dans les couloirs comme deux âmes en peine.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Tous ça c'était leurs fautes à eux pas à lui ! Ils l'avaient poussé à bout, laissant aller leurs plaisanteries minables toujours plus loin. En première année, il avait retrouvés ses livres déchiquetés. Deux mois plus tard, un scrout à pétard l'avait brûlé dans son lit. Ainsi allait la vie pour Scorpius à Poudlard, quelques instants d'insouciances jusqu'aux nouvelles farces des Potter l'humiliant toujours plus. Cela allait de la morve de troll sur sa tête à l'humiliation ultime un mois auparavant. Il était entrée dans la grande salle, en retard pour le petit déjeuné, tout Poudlard y était présent et puis « pouf » sa robe de sorcier avait disparut. Il avait été emporté par un tourbillons de rire moqueurs. Ça l'avait brisé, tout avait disparût, la seule chose qu'il avait gardé en lui était un désir de vengeance balayant tout le reste au passage, l'obsédant jour et nuit. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir debout, leur rendre aux centuples toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurés durant toutes ces années.

Il avait longuement réfléchit et avait finalement trouvé leurs points faibles : leur petite sœur qu'ils chérissaient tellement. Il devait la faire souffrir pour blesser profondément les deux imbéciles. Ensuite était venu la question du comment ? Comment leurs laisser le goût amer de l'impuissance face à la souffrance ? L'idée, il l'avait eu pendant les vacances, durant un repas de famille. Son père avait parler de l'antidote au vampirisme qu'il avait mis au point, une avancer majeure disait-il, elle permettrait de sauver les humains transformés contre leurs grès.

Alors Scorpius avait compris que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, il avait donc dérobé une fiole de venin et une d'antidote afin de mené son plan à bien soit : transformer la sœur, la tourmenter, lui faire comprendre le mal qu'avait fait ses frères puis lui donner l'antidote.

Scorpius se leva pour aller dans la salle bain se rafraîchir. Il tituba un peu mais arriva à bon port sans réveiller ses camarades de dortoirs. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Il ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir la fiole de la rédemption. Cette fiole n'était qu'un mirage. L'antidote ne sauvera pas Lily, il était trop tard. « _Interrompt le processus de transformation suite à la contamination via du venin, inefficace après l'achèvement complet de la transformation_ » Cette phrase avait eu raison de ses espoirs. Lily s'était nourrit, Lily avait tué, Lily avait achever sa transformation. Ainsi elle était devenue une non-morte pour toujours. Et cela était entièrement sa faute.

Scorpius croyait avoir penser à tout, pourtant il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire la notice sur la fiole. Mais aussi, il n'avait pas pensé qu'une autre élève ne serait pas dans son lit cette nuit là et surtout pas qu'elle se serait ouvert les veines.

Par sa faute Lily était devenue un monstre assoiffé de sang. Non, il se trompait, c'était lui le monstre et il devait maintenant faire tout son possible pour aider la dernière de la fratrie Potter. Dès demain, il irai la voir. Oui, demain il ferait face à ses erreurs.

Voilà mes fameuses explications ! Enfin, merci de m'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à faire parts de vos réactions ( ou remarques, conseils et autres) dans une petite ou grande review ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour ! Bye et à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3 Le cauchemar continu

Bonsoir, voici le troisième chapitre et je vous le dis : ça ne s'arrange pas pour Lily...

Chapitre 3 : le cauchemar continu.

Elle faisait face au centre de la pièce, le corps d'Amélia à quelques pas derrière elle était étalé sur une couche de sang séché. Lily était debout tournant alors le dos à la porte de sortie mais aussi au monde extérieur. Une souffrance s'était éprise d'elle au point qu'elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle était prisonnière de son enveloppe charnelle sans aucun moyen pour s'évader de cette douleur intérieure qui la ravageait.

Qu'avait elle donc bien pu faire de si mal pour devoir subir une telle punition ? Elle tergiversait ainsi sur un tas de pensées moroses sans qu'aucune expression ne vienne éclairer son visage. Mais elle était seule avec elle-même et ne prêta aucune attention aux pas précipités suivit d'une sirène assourdissant qui, depuis le couloir du deuxième étage, venait dans sa direction.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant place à un homme. Celui-ci resta tout d'abord abasourdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, une silhouette lui tournant dos et un cadavre juste à côté, avant qu'une faible exclamation s'échappe de sa bouche. Il crispa son point si fort que le scrutoscope qu'il y tenait cessa ses hurlements dans un couinement en rendant l'âme entre les doigts de son propriétaire, le professeur Irwin.

L'homme dégaina sa baguette dans un mouvement ample à la fois vif et lent tout en commençant à s'avancer doucement dans l'allée. Quand il ne fut plus qu'a deux mètres de la silhouette, celle-ci se retourna. Il fit alors face sa jeune élève, Lily Potter de gryffondor. S'il était surpris il n'en montra rien et d'un coup de pied il tenta de la faire basculer au sol. Mais c'est lui que le choque envoya valser contre une porte de toilette la brisant par la même occasion. Il repoussa les débris de bois en tout hâte pour se remettre en position de combat. Les muscles tendus dans l'attente de l'attaque, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son élève toujours au même endroit et figé.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde, il était trop méfiant alors il lança une déferlante de sorts à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Le corps de Lily bascula belle et bien cette fois. Élevé dans les airs le professeur manipulait son être, le poussant à se prendre de nombreux choques. Sans ménagement, aucun, il la ficela finalement dans des débris de verre, de bois, de carrelage et métal.

Lily était ainsi enserrée dans une sorte de coquille informe la privant de toute capacité à se mouvoir. Mais elle ne s'en émeut pas, c'était comme ci elle ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Mais les paroles de l'homme lui firent tout de même l'effet d'une bombe lorsqu'il déclara

Ah je savais bien que vous ne pouviez être qu'une monstruosité ! Une sale gamine comme vous avec une tête d'ange cache toujours son jeu ! Saloperie de vermine tu vas voir ce que je fais aux parasites tel que toi !

D'un sortilège de lévitation il transporta le corps pétrifié de peur de Lily à travers les couloirs encore obscures. Il avait quitté la pièce sans même jeter un regard au cadavre froid de la pauvre Amélia.

Il l'a secouait dans tout les sens, un sourire de délectation sur les lèvres. Finalement ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du château jusqu'au cachots les plus profond et humide. Il balança la toute jeune suceuse de sang dans une cage humide.

Lily était recroquevillé dans ses liens. Elle avait peur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur l'a traitait ainsi. Irwin enseignait la métamorphose et avait toujours était sévère et un peu cruel avec ses élèves mais la c'était carrément de la maltraitance ! Elle aurait voulu crier, se débattre et pleurer ! Elle voulait s'expliquer mais sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'en fit rien, elle restait de marbre face à cette agonie d'émotions.

Mais Irwin ne s'arrêta pas à sa simple séquestration dans un cachot. Il changea la pièce et la rendit confortable pour lui. Il fit apparaître un large fauteuil rembourré et couvert de velours noir avant de métamorphoser des chaînes qui traînaient là en en pieu de bois.

-Maintenant il est l'heure de s'amuser un peu ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Lily vit alors les pieux s'animer et se diriger vers elle. Le premier l'a percuta au cou et s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair. Elle cria si fort qu'elle cru que ses poumons aller exploser. Mais malgré sa fulgurante douleur, Irwin ne s'arrêta pas et pulvérisa un des pieux et envoya les dizaines de petites échardes sur toutes les parties du corps de Lily qu'il pouvait atteindre. Celles-ci pénétraient alors sa peau provoquant une torture lente et plus que douloureuse pour la jeune fille.

Les cris emplissaient le cachot et se répercutaient sur les parois pour se propager plus loin dans les sous sols. Lily croyait que sa tête aller exploser sous ses cris si puissants. Mais la rage était aussi forte car il y avait pire que ses hurlements. Il y avait le rire carnassier de son professeur. Elle avait toujours était douce et assidue alors comment son professeur pouvait se réjouir à ce point de son mal ? Certes, elle était maintenant une monstruosité mais fallait-il pour autant oublier qu'elle personne elle avait été!

Au même moment son ouïe si fine perçut la course effrénée de plusieurs personnes venant dans leurs directions. Ce fut le coup de grâce et elle se mit enfin à pleurer. Des larmes de sang glissaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle sentait venir tout ce monde vers elle. Combien encore la verrait ainsi salie et humiliée ? Combien encore la feront souffrir pour le seul crime d'avoir était chérie par ses frères ? Quand le calvaire cesserait-il enfin ? Alors elle pria avec toute son énergie pour mourir le plus vite possible. Mais après elle se remémora qu'elle était déjà morte, elle, Lily la vampire.

Alors ? Assez horrible oui je dois le dire... Il devait se passer plus de choses mais ça aurait été trop long donc j'ai coupé là, mais la suite au prochain chapitre ! Enfin n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, faire de vos impressions, de vos hypothèses tout ça tout ça !

Aller, Bye, Katherine.


	4. Chapter 4: Que vais-je devenir ?

_Bonsoir, je poste toujours aussi irrégulièrement et je m'en excuse c'est juste qu'en ce moment je travail et je suis donc assez fatiguée... Je remercie mes deux fidèles revieweuses. Et je souhaite aussi vous dire que les reviews sont très importantes pour les auteurs et que j'y répond avec soin (enfin je pense?). Donc je suis ravie que vous ajoutiez mon histoire dans vos favoris mais dans ce cas si ça vous plaît, laissé un petits mots s'il vous plaît ! De plus j'aime bien connaître vos petites hypothèses:) Allez bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 : Que vais je devenir ?

Les pas résonnaient dans les cachots, à coup sur ils étaient plusieur et ils couraient. Irwin se leva alors de son siège jetant un regard méprisant à une Lily brisé. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, se frottant les mains de contentement comme s'ils connaissait déjà la suite des événements et s'en réjouissait. Il ouvrit la porte laissant ainsi entrer trois personnes. Il y avait la directrice McGonagall, Neville Londubat et Hagrid. Leurs visages étaient similaires, marqués par la même horreur et le même chagrin.

Irwin ne sembla pas voir que ses collègues ne partageaient pas sa joie d'avoir attrapé une créature obscure. Et se lança alors dans un petit discours enjoué :

—Bien mes chers amis, je suis ravi que vous soyez là ! Je savais que quelque chose de malsain se tramait dans les couloirs de notre école ! C'est une chance que cette chose est décidée d'agir près de mes appartements, j'ai pu l'appréhender facilement et la mettre hors d'état de nuire ! De plus le bilan est dérisoire avec un seul mort. Nous allons donc pouvoir en finir et renvoyer ce démon dans les enfers !

Il acheva sa tirade avec un sourire victorieux adresser à ses collègues tout en jouant avec un pieu de bois dans les mains. Hagrid complètement sonné, fixait Lily horrifié alors que plusieurs grosses larmes coulaient le long de sa barbe hirsute. Mais en un instant il se reprit, le rouge montant à ses joues.

—Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Ce n'est pas une chose ou un monstre ! C'est Lily Potter la fille, d' Harry et Ginny Potter ! Et vous n'allez sûrement pas la tuée ou vous devrez me passer sur le corps. Tout en disant cela, il fit de grands gestes menaçants en direction du tortionnaire. Il ne se calma que quand la petite main de McGonagall se posa sur son avant bras.

—J'exige des explications plus complètes professeur Irwin et il me semble que le bilan n'est pas si dérisoire ! Il est d'ailleurs plutôt lourd nous avons là le meurtre d'une élève. Pom Pom s'occupe de son corps afin de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Quand à miss Potter, vous portez là de graves accusations, nous verrons cela plus en détails mais d'abord elle doit être soignée. Neville, je vous pris de bien vouloir l'emmener dès maintenant à l'infirmerie.

Alors que Neville tentait de s'approcher de Lily, Hagrid le poussa avant de s'emparer de la jeune fille et de partir d'un pas lourd vers les étages supérieurs. Neville restait interdit face à tout cela et décida avec l'accord de la directrice de quérir la présences des parents des deux élèves à Poudlard le plus vite possible. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce à son tour, Irwin et McGonagall se toisèrent dans un lourd silence de plusieurs minutes.

—William, vous... commença t' elle, avant qu'il ne l'interrompe d'un geste de la main.

—Je sais, je sais Minerva. Je m'en rend compte... Vous savez l'adrénaline... Mais je vous assure ! Le monstre … enfin Miss Potter … a tué l'autre élève ! C'est une suceuse de sang ! Je … J'ai agis par instinct, comme durant la guerre.

Irwin fixait les débris de la torture qu'il avait fait subir à Lily avec hargne. Ses souvenirs de guerre le hantaient toujours autant, plus de vingt ans après ces terribles événements. La directrice, elle, semblait mettre les pièces du puzzle doucement en place, la tristesse peinte sur son visage reflétant son chagrin quant au destin de la jeune miss Potter.

—Écoutez moi bien Professeur, Les créatures obscures ne sont plus recrutées par Voldemort ou par d' autres mages noirs. Ils restent de dangereuses créatures mais elles ne sont plus aux services du mal. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre aussi il n'y avait aucunes nécessité de bousculer ainsi cette pauvre fille. Vous serez donc momentanément suspendu de vos fonctions, prenez cela comme du temps pour vous ressaisir, vous n'êtes plus un rebelle se battant contre les loup-garous, vampire et autres géants de Voldemort. Vous êtes un professeur agissez donc comme tel en vaillant à la sécurité de vos élèves sans les blesser ! En attendant resté avec moi, nous devons tirer cette triste affaire au clair...

Lily était allongée sur une surface plane, peu être était ce dure ou peu être était ce doux. Elle ne savait pas, ses sensations étaient altérées. Elle ne voyait pas non plus la différence entre l'obscurité et la lumière, tout était clair et précis. Mais c'est comme si tout avait perdu sa signification. Elle se releva vivement curieuse de son environnement. Une pièce entièrement blanche, des lits aux draps blanc, des rideaux blanc, des murs peint en blanc, un carrelage blanc. Tout n'était que blanc sauf la porte en bois brun et les occupants de la pièce. Trois personnes étaient avec elle. Neville, Hagrid et l'infirmière. Des visages qui lui étaient familiers et amicaux mais pourtant un rugissement féroce venant de son instinct lui criait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Ils la scrutaient avec tristesse, horreur et une certaine méfiance.

Alors qu'elle se demandait quelle attitude elle devait adopter un cri lui échappa, une douleur à la main et une odeur de brûlé la sortir de ses réflexions. Miss Pomfresh se précipita baguette tendu et je ta un sort sur les fenêtres et les rideaux qui se teintèrent alors d'un noir opaque instantanément. Aussitôt la douleur disparut et Lily regarda sa main hagarde, la peau se régénérai à une vitesse folle et bientôt il ne resta de la brûlure qu'un vague souvenir.

— Et bien maintenant les faits sont vérifiés, une transformation vampirique a bien eu lieu... Je vais toute suite chercher la potion adéquate. Déclara Miss Pomfresh précipitamment avant de s'enfuir vers son office.

Lily la regarda s'éloigner avec méfiance. Qu'allait donc se passer maintenant que sa nouvelle nature était découverte ? Elle n'avait pas encore étudié les vampires en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal mais savait que c'étaient de dangereuses créatures qui ne pouvaient pas vivre parmi les humain. Elle se posait donc tout un tas de questions sans bien sur pouvoir y répondre. Elle lança donc un regard plein d'attente vers Neville sans que celui ci ne la comprenne.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer les deux nouveaux arrivants avant de se refermer presque aussitôt. La directrice et le professeur Irwin se dirigèrent vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

—Bien les événements de cette nuit semblent assez clair pour une partie. Nous savons que pour une raison X, Miss Potter s'est fait transmettre le gène vampirique récemment, que celle ci pour une raison Y l'a achevé, je suppose, accidentellement avec le meurtre de sa camarade dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Le professeur Irwin est intervenu et la suite nous l'avons vécu. Déclara McGonagall avec gravité.

Tous hochèrent la tête, Mrs Pomfresh compris après qu'elle ai déposé un petit flacon sur la table près de Lily.

—Miss Potter, ceci est un sérum de clarté. Il est souvent donné quand une personne ne voit plus clair. Cela peu aussi etre donné aux vampire mais juste exceptionellement. Elle vous permettra de réflechir sans que votre instinct.. disons vampirique ne prennent le dessus. Expliqua Mrs Pomfresh le plus calmement possible. Ce qui porta ses fruits car Lily bu immédiatement le contenu de la fiole sans poser plus de question.

—Mr et Mrs Potter arriveront dans une petite heure mais je pense qu'il faudrait déjà énumérer nos possibilité. Dit Neville doucement.

—En effet Professeur Londubat... Cependant ils nous restent aussi quelques questions sans réponse et je suppose que Miss Potter en a aussi. Répondit la directrice.

Des Questions... Oui Lily en avait. Mais ce qu'elle se demandait actuellement c'était plutôt ce qu'allait penser ses parents et surtout ce qu'elle allait répondre à leurs questions. Les responsables ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'ont croit et tout le monde avait sa part dans cette histoire. Aussi devait elle faire porter uniquement vers Scorpius Malfoy la culpabilité de ce qui lui était arrivée ? Ou bien... ?

 _J'espère que ça vous a plut ! En tout ça j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais il est finalement là ! Alors qui suivrons nous dans le prochain chapitre ? Dite moi ce que vous en avait pensé dans une review ! Et merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, Katherine._


	5. Chapter 5 : Calmons-nous ! Réfléchissons

_**Tadaaaa, nouveau chapitre ! Bon les choses ne s'accélèrent pas tout de suite, désolé si vous trouvez cela un peu lent mais... Ça finira par bouger plus ! Par contre... J'ai beaucoup de lecture et d'ajout en favori... mais une seule review à chaque fois ( merci Regina !) et je trouve cela assez moyen... Merci beaucoup de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire, mais laissé un petit mot quoi! Ça ne vous coûte rien et pour moi c'est un moteur pour avancer. C'est ce qui motive encore plus, alors oui, j'écris pour moi mais je vous la fais partager mon histoire, donc s'il vous plaît : faite cet effort !**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Calmons-nous ! Réfléchissons.**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Lily patientait. Elle était nerveuse et n'osait pas parler. Mais elle attendait, que les adultes prennent la parole, énumèrent les possibilités, posent les questions et trouvent des solutions. Car après tout, les adultes règlent toujours les problèmes, c'est pour ça que les enfants leurs faisaient, confiance.

Les dits adultes remarquèrent d'ailleurs l'œil vif de Lily posait sur eux. Mais leurs pensées n'étaient pas joyeuse, ça non ! Ils étaient anxieux aussi, que dirai les Potter à leur arrivé. Ils leurs avaient confié leurs enfants et voilà que leur fille se retrouvait transformé en non-morte.

-Miss Potter, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait dit cela doucement et avec beaucoup de précaution. Cela intrigua Lily car elle connaissait la directrice pour ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Cependant elle hocha la tête nerveusement et commença son récit. Mais elle dû si reprendre plusieurs fois, sa voix était comme un vieux disque rayé, fatigué de pas avoir parlé pendant si longtemps, mais un certains stress s'y ajoutait.

Je me suis réveillé.. dans la nuit car j'avais très mal. J'avais chaud, j'étouffais dans le dortoir. Mais c'est flou dans ma tête je ne me rappelle pas trop ce que j'ai fais. J'étais dans des toilettes et mon visage... Mon visage avait des marques horribles... Et puis il y a eu du bruits je crois, et Amélia... Elle était couverte de sang... Elle a parlé, et après.. elle ne bougeait plus. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais j'avais du sang partout sur moi... autour de ma bouche, donc j'ai compris que je l'avais... Alors après il n'y a eu que du brouillard, j'étais perdu dans mon esprit. Voilà... Mais vous n'allez pas m'envoyer à Azkaban ? Je ne … Je ne savais pas que j'étais ça.. Sinon j'en aurai parlé ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès je vous le jure !

Lily se débattais seul, la peur avait fais surface dans son esprit. _Mais oui que croyait tu petite Lily ! Il n'y a pas de question à se poser, tu sais bien où vont les assassins !_ Murmurai une voix sournoisement dans sa tête.

Il n'a jamais était question d'Azkaban Lily. Tenta de la rassurer Neville

Qui enverrai une si douce jeune fille à Azkaban de toute façon. Renchérît Hagrid

Je ne parlerai pas trop vite à votre place, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est maintenant une sale vamp... Commença Irwin, mais il s'interrompit face au regard noir que lui adressait McGonagall.

Avant toute chose, nous devons étudier la situation avec soin. Déclara la directrice avec autorité .

Tous hochèrent la tête, y compris Lily.

Bien, vos parents vont arriver et avant toute chose il faudra leurs expliquer les faits. Il est évident qu'un vampire s'en ai prit à vous. Il est courant qu'il efface la mémoire de leurs victimes, mais se qui m'inquiète c'est si ce … est dans les parages. Le venin peut prendre jusqu'à trois jours avant de s'activer... Raisonna McGonagall, à fois pour elle et pour ses collègues.

Zut. Bien évidemment que la question du comment aller se poser, en plus elle ne savait pas grand chose sur les vampires. Mais pourquoi protéger l'autre petit morveux ? Sussura à nouveau la voix dans sa tête. « Je ne le protège pas » se déclara t-elle dans ses pensées. _Oh oui, je vois... Nous allons nous venger nous même de l'avorton, lui briser les os un à un, lui arrachai la peau ! Oh oui ca va me plaire!_

Stop ! cria Lily.

Miss Potter ? L'interrogea une McGonagall plus que surprise.

Je... Je suis désolé... murmura Lily abasourdi par son propre cris.

Elle hésitait à s'expliquer un récit de son oncle lui revenant en mémoire. Celui sur le Basilic et de son père qui entendait la voix du serpent géant. _« Entendre des voix ce n'est jamais bon signe, même dans le monde des sorciers. »_ Mais tous la regardaient avec des airs plus que curieux et aucunes excuses ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant elle en était sur, il y avait une voix dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Alors elle se lança :

Il y a quelqu'un qui me parle dans ma tête. Dit elle tout bas.

C'est normal, c'est votre côté obscure si on veut, celui qui veut du sang, celui qui n'a plus aucune humanité, qui ne pense qu'a tuer, étriper, torturer et j'en passe. Déclara Irwin le plus nonchalamment du monde.

Lily resta bouche bée devant cette explication pour le moins étonnante. Elle ignorait vraiment tout des vampires. Elle priait pour entendre cette voix le moins souvent possible. C'est alors que ça lui revient en mémoire, la question du professeur McGonagall il fallait trouver une excuse. Elle réfléchit et alors l'excuse lui sembla bête tellement elle était plausible.

Nous avons fait un entraînement de DCFM dans la forêt interdite avant hier, on devait faire un circuit seul, passer des obstacles... et je crois que je ne me souvient pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé durant mon parcours. Mentit Lily en faisait gare à ne pas détourner son regard. Son mensonge devait être convainquant.

Cela me semble suspect en effet. Murmura Irwin. Nous devrions prévenir les aurors et organiser une battu sur le champs !

Du calme William, nous ferons tout d'abord un rapport au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et eux prendront les décisions adéquates. Déclara la directrice.

Lily était rassurée que son mensonge tiennent la route. Pourtant, elle restait perplexe... Quand on devient un vampire, qu'est que cela change ? Enfin mise à part la soif de sang. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas poser cette question à ses professeurs. Les réponses risquaient d'attiser la haine de Irwin, de faire pleurer Hagrid et de la terroriser.

Elle eu une idée. Peut-être pas la meilleure du monde d'ailleurs, mais si Malfoy l'avait transformé, c'était forcément en connaissances de cause. Il avait sûrement les réponses à ses questions. Maintenant il allait falloir ruser, comment allait le voir ? Pas tout de suite en tout cas, ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il fallait les rassurer. A vrai dire, Lily était étonnée par son état, elle se sentait bien dans son corps. En pleine forme même !

Mme Pomfresf revenait de son bureau en courant (Lily n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle y était allée.). Tous la fixaient, attendant apparemment des nouvelles de sa part. Mais elle déclara simplement « Ils sont là ». A peine cette phrase fut prononcé, qu'on entendit quelqu'un pousser la lourde porte en bois massif de l'infirmerie. C'est une Ginny et un Harry essoufflés de leurs courses depuis Pré-au-Lard qui apparurent. Ils se précipitèrent tout deux directement sur Lily, la touchant partout pour savoir où elle avait été blessé. Il n'était apparement pas au courant de sa situation.

Lily tenta de les rassurer, un peu. Elle leur sourit légèrement, son regard tendre plongé dans celui apeuré de sa mère. Mais cet échange silencieux fut de courte durée, la directrice les prenant immédiatement à part dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Un peu attristée part le départ de ses parents, la jeune fille se renfrogna dans son lit, attendant avec anxiété leurs retour. Elle était au cœur de sentiments mélangés, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allée lui arriver prochainement. Plongé dans ses pensées, milles questions se bousculant dans sa tête, elle ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement du changement qui avait eu lieu.

Ses parents étaient à nouveau devant elle, les larmes coulants sur leurs joues sans retenue. Au début, ce fut leurs seul et unique réaction. Ils semblaient paralysés, incapable d'exprimer par des mots ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Tellement de tristesse.

-Je ne l'ai pas exprès, c'était mon amie. Murmura Lily, les yeux rivé sur ses pieds au bout du lit.

Alors sans crier gare, sa mère se jeta dans ses bras pleurant à chaudes larmes et sans aucune retenus. La jeune fille se trouva à essayer de la réconforter en laissant sa main se balader dans son dos, comme une caresse. C'était étrange, habituellement, sa mère ne laissait pas facilement voir ses faiblesses Elle avait toujours était un roc, dur, inébranlable. Sauf que, à la différence de Molly, sa grand-mère, elle ne partait pas dans des effusions pareilles lorsqu'elle avait peur, ou était triste.

-Ma petite fille, ma Lily... répétait sa mère dans son dos, telle une litanie entre deux sanglots.

Mais cet échange fut de courte durée, interrompu pas Irwin dans un toussotement peu discret.

-Vous devriez reculer madame, elle reste... Commença t-il avant de se reprendre se rappelant des paroles de McGonagall. Enfin de tout façon il faut prendre une décision. Je suis au regret de vous informer que les élèves se lèveront bientôt. Qu'allons nous dire ?

Je pense que nous devrions prendre notre temps. Expliqua d'une voix calme la directrice. Annoncer au dîner de ce soir l'accident et fermer, du moins pour le moment, l'infirmerie. Annonça la directrice. Mr et Mrs Potter peuvent rester à Poudlard, mais je leurs demanderai de rester avec moi aujourd'hui, afin que nous étudions plus en détails la situation. Messieurs, je vous confie la tâche de rester d'une grande discrétion tout du long de la journée et Mrs Pomfresh pourrait rester ici avec Miss Potter pour le moment.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, même si les Potter s'observer en silence. Seulement il y avait pour Lily deux sujets sensibles à aborder.

J'aurai deux questions. Dit-elle légèrement anxieuse. Je voulais savoir, pour.. les parents d'Amélia ont-ils était prévenus ? Est ce qu'ils vont venir ? Qu'allez vous leurs dire ? Dit Lily très rapidement.

Oui, nous avons envoyé un hiboux, mais nous n'avons pour le moment aucunes nouvelles d' je vous dirai que nous allons y réfléchir et que nous verrons cela au moment voulus. Répondit la directrice sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant sachant que cela devait angoisser particulièrement son élève.

Ah. Et … Peut-on prévenir mes frères ? Je voudrait leurs parler ? Demanda t-elle finalement les yeux baissés.

Cette demande fut suivi d'un long silence et de regard que chacun jetait rapidement aux autres. Mais finalement on lu répondit positivement qu'ils seraient convoqués et qu'un entretien serait arrangé. Lily en fut soulagé, elle devait comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attentions aux blagues puériles de ses frères mais cela avait poussé Malfoy à bout. Alors elle devait leurs demander pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, quel avait été leur but ? Y avait-il une raison ? Et une fois ces réponses en mains elle pourrait faire face à Malfoy.

* * *

 _Alors ? La confrontation approche ! Et cette voix, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas la case review._


	6. Chapitre 6 : révélation et décision

_Coucou tout le monde. Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'avais pas publié depuis plus d'un mois. Je suis désolé de l'attente mais la fac est de retour et son lot de travail avec. Donc moins de temps pour mes loisirs dont l'écriture. Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

Chapitre 6 – Décision et idée.

L'infirmerie était, habituellement, un espace très lumineux. Même si beaucoup de patients auraient besoin d'obscurité afin de se reposer, Mme Pomfresh disait que la lumière aider les élèves à récupérer plus vite. Ainsi lorsque les deux frères Potter pénétrèrent en ces lieux, ils ne reconnurent pas immédiatement l'endroit. L'obscurité qui y régnait, n'était pas totale, mais des ombres ondulaient sur les murs et le silence pesant changer radicalement la salle. On se serait cru dans un cimetière, où les lits auraient été des tombes.

Cependant, les deux jeunes garçons repérèrent rapidement leur petite sœur et s'empressèrent de la rejoindre. James fut le premier à son chevet, il regardait sa sœur intensément cherchant sur son visage une preuve qui démentirait les dires de ses parents, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une blague. Mais les émeraudes familières avaient pratiquement disparues, avalés par une couleur rouge comme le sang. Mais ce qui le frappa encore plus c'était son regard apeuré, elle le fixai elle aussi mais comme s'il avait pu être le danger.

James recula de quelques pas, rejoignant son frère Albus resté un peu plus en retrait. Les deux déglutirent, elle ne ressemblait plus à Lily, de loin peu être, mais de près on voyait une toute autre personne. Une peau pâle et lisse sans aucun défaut, des cheveux roux aussi lumineux que le soleil. Mais tout cela semblait faux. Elle était comme une poupée de porcelaine, figée et artificielle.

Cependant Albus prit les devants face au tout nouveau mutisme de son frère.

Lily ? Commença t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. On a vu papa et maman, ils nous expliquaient ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de nous. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle resta un instant statique telle une statue avant de lever sa petite main vers ses grands frères. Ils ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps et vinrent s'en saisir prêt à entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Je.. Mais Lily on ne sait pas pourquoi. Répondis James d'abord hé n'était pas là. Mais tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire à nous, on sait garder les secrets et puis on peut te protéger. Si tu sais qui a fait ça, tu peux nous le dire, d'accord ?

Pourquoi vous vous moquez de tout le monde ? Grogna t-elle.

Mais on ne se moque pas, on fait des blagues, on fait rire tout le monde. Et puis si on se moque quelques fois c'est parce que ces personnes l'ont bien cherchés. Toi aussi tu ri à nos blagues Lily. Affirma Albus ,ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle question.

Non. Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Vous faites mal. C'est à cause de ça... que tout est arrivé, accusa Lily froidement. Je ne veux plus que fassiez vos blagues pourries si c'est au dépend d' autres personnes !

Les deux frères restèrent muet devant cette déclaration, un éclair de compréhension passant dans le regard de James. Dans sa mémoire, il déroulait le file de ses blagues faites durant ses années de scolarité et les victimes qu'il avait pu humilier. Pour la plupart des serpentards, un ou deux poufsouffles aussi. Des premières années, bien sûr, mais ils étaient tellement insignifiant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de leurs maisons. Parkinson avait bien morflé, ce sale morveux passait son temps a se pavaner dans les couloirs. Un jour il avait craché sur Hugo, son cousin, devant lui, là James ne s'était pas retenu. Quelques Gallions plus tard et un camarade de classe avait malencontreusement fait exploser le chaudrons du vaurien.

Mais un visage en particulier lui revenait. Des cheveux blonds platines et des yeux métalliques. Scorpius Malfoy. Un gamin rentré à Poudlard en même temps qu'Albus, un petit idiot qui avait fait chuter son frère lors de la répartition devant toute la grande salle. Cela avait commencé comme ça. Tout de suite prit en grippe, ils lui avaient fait les pires cochonneries, par mesquinerie puis finalement avec un certain acharnement.

Malfoy, déclara alors James, stupéfait par cette révélation. C'était lui n'est ce pas ? Non, ce n'est pas un vampire quand même ?

Euh.. Je .. Non enfin pas vraiment, ce n'en est pas un mais oui c'est lui. Ne le dîtes pas s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dis, c'est que j'ai l'impression que je dois régler ça moi même. Répondit Lily un peu perdu.

Albus serrait les poings de colère tandis que James semblait abattu devant le puzzle qui sous ses yeux venait de prendre forme. Il avait des questions. Comment si était-il pris enfin ? Mais cela attendrait, avant toute chose il fallait penser à Lily. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire autres choses qu'un à tout l'heure à sa sœur. Mme Pomfresh avait jaillit de son bureau telle une furie hurlant que s'en était assez. Que c'était trop dangereux. Et un tas d'autres choses, tout en les mettant à la porte.

Albus envoya valser rageusement de son pied un caillou qui traînait là contre le mur. James lui sentit une larme solitaire venir rouler sur sa joue.

Il faut lui faire la peau à ce troll dégénéré ! cria Albus colérique. On l'attend à la sorti de son prochain cours et on le tabasse !

Mais enfin t'a toujours pas compris ? Ton cerveau c'est de la fiante de chauve-souris ou quoi ? On va rien faire du tout. Répondit James abasourdit par les propos de son jeune frère

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je te comprend pas là, il a blessé notre sœur enfin ! On va pas le laisser s'en sortir sans une égratignure quand même !

Albus. Dit James en essayant de contenir le flots d'émotions qui l'assaillait. Ce n'est pas la faute de Malfoy. C'est notre faute. C'est nous qui avons fait ça. On l'a poussé à bout. Il s'est vengé, il voulait nous blesser.

* * *

Albus resta silencieux, essayant d'assimiler les paroles de son frère criantes d'une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il secoua la tête comme tentant de repousser l'idée qu'il puisse être responsable du tragique destin de Lily. Tout était colère en lui, alors il attrapa son frère légèrement plus petit que lui par le col, et lui colla son poing dans la figure. James chancela sous le coup et se laissa tomber par terre, étourdis. Albus tourna les talons et se mit à courir le plus loin possible de l'infirmerie et de son aîné.

Déjà trois élèves malades depuis le début de la matinée, déclara la directrice. Cela ne peut vraiment pas continuer ainsi. Et j'ai bien peur que les cachots soit la seule solution.

Mais enfin professeur, c'est notre petite fille ! Répondit Ginny avec tristesse. On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet endroit, elle va avoir peur. Elle ne peut pas... c'est injuste, elle n'a rien fait de mal, on ne peut pas l'enfermer.

Malheureusement Mrs Potter, je ne vois aucune autre alternative cela dit, je suis d'accord avec vous, cela est uniquement provisoire. Se justifia le professeur McGonagall. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Cela n'est pas aisé, je dois encore en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il connaît une jeune femme qui pourrait aider Miss Potter. Je dois donc vous demander Laisseriez vous votre fille partir ?

Comment ça ? Demanda Harry ? Toute seule ? Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant ?

Je sais Mr. Potter. Et non pas seule. Si je peux contacter cette jeune femme, qui est dans le même « état » que votre fille. Elle pourrait l'emmener avec elle. Miss Potter va traverser une phase difficile. Les vampires ont des instincts animals, elle devra apprendre à les contrôler. Elle ne peut pas rester au milieu d'autres humains, nous ne voulons pas d'autres pertes. De plus, on ne peut pas la surveiller sans cesse et une surveillance reste très risquée.

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un silence des plus pesant. Les Potter venaient de vivre des moments difficiles. Et il était maintenant question de l'avenir de leur fille. Ginny était très émue, cela ne pouvait pas être une solution si on lui enlever son enfant. Pourtant, elle le savait, sa fille souffrait et personnes à Poudlard ne pouvait réellement la comprendre ou l'aider. Harry était septique face à cette idée. Cela pouvait en effet être bénéfique à Lily mais les vampires avaient une mauvaise réputation. Cette jeune femme pouvait très bien pousser Lily à tuer plus de personnes pour se nourrir, la pousser à la destruction, lui faire perdre toute humanité.

C'est une idée, reconnu tout de même Harry. Mais je ne peut pas laisser partir ma fille avec une inconnue. Si nous pouvons rencontrer cette personne cela nous aiderait, je pense, à prendre une décision.

Je vous donne raison Mr. Potter, accepta la directrice. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais en attendant miss Potter devra rester dans les cachots. Nous l'évacuerons de l'infirmerie après le couvre feu.

Les deux parents acquiescèrent devant ce compromis. Cependant c'est le cœur lourd qu'ils quittèrent le château après avoir convenu de leurs retour en début de soirée après le dîner. Pour le moment, rien ne serait divulgué au ministère, car les conséquences pour Lily seraient sûrement dramatiques. Renvoyée de Poudlard, exilée de la communauté magique, interdiction d'approcher les moldus. Et au moindre faux pas, son élimination. Enfin s'ils ne commençaient pas directement par celle-ci.

Il restait pourtant un problème de taille. Les parents d'Amélia ne s'était toujours pas manifester. Ils étaient tout deux moldus et vivaient dans un petit village au sud de Londres. Mais ils auraient dû recevoir le hiboux de l'école. Si la directrice n'avait pas de nouvelle d'ici le lendemain, elle irait elle-même les voir.

* * *

Toute la journée, les rumeurs les plus folles avaient circulées dans Poudlard. L'absence inexpliquée de plusieurs élèves et la fermeture de l'infirmerie en était la cause. Un centaure illuminé serait rentré durant la nuit dans l'enceinte du château afin de le rendre à la nature. Il aurait, d'après les bruits de couloirs changé les élèves en diverses plantes. Ainsi reposeraient, à l'infirmerie, les dits élèves. Le centaure lui serait reparti après avoir inspecté les serres de botanique du professeurs Londubat où il aurait saccagé quelques pots et éventrés plusieurs sacs de terreau. Ainsi la vie avait continué à Poudlard en cette journée particulièrement ensoleillée de février, enfin jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Toute la grande salle s'était tue, alors que la directrice s'avançait sur l'estrade en demandant un peu de calme alors que le repas touchait à sa fin. Les annonces directoriales étaient, en effet rares au beau milieu de l'année.

Mes chers élèves, commença t-elle. C'est avec le cœur lourd que je viens vous parler ce soir. Vous avez sans nul doute remarquer que quelque chose était arrivée durant la nuit . Je vous annonce, que dans l'enceinte de l'école un incident à eu lieu causer par une tierce personne extérieure à ce château. Une élève a était blessée et une autre... Miss Amélia Bones est décédée. Je vous fait part de mes condoléances, sachez que tout le corps professoral est là si vous avez besoin d'aide suite à ce tragique événement. Je sais que cela n'est pas une chose facile à entendre... L'infirmerie sera rouverte demain matin. Je vous conseille de rester prudent, d'éviter de vous déplacer seul et je vous rappelle qui l'est strictement interdit de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

Ces quelques phrases furent suivi d'un silence de plomb, une élèves était morte à Poudlard et la terreur des récits de la guerre des sorciers remontait doucement à la surface. Puis les chuchotements commencèrent alors que tous commençaient à quitter la grande salle. Oui, la peur venait d'entrer dans le cœur des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie. Et la question demeurait : Qui avait assassiné l'une de leur camarade ?

 _Alors qu 'en avez vous pensé ? J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur les dialogues ? Il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre et c'est un exercice difficiles pour moi, alors je vous demande s'ils étaient bien ou pas, ou si quelque chose vous chiffonne n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. ( Je ne mord pas moi ). Et sinon des idées quant à cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? Héhé. Promis cela bougera un peu plus au prochain chapitre. Le grand retour de Scorpius peut-être ?_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt_


	7. Chapter 7 : Discussion et baston

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse de cette longue absente, longue de plusieurs mois... Mais voici la suite des aventures/mésaventure de Lily L. Potter. Enjoy !_

* * *

La cellule n'était pas si austère finalement. Quand Lily avait compris qu'elle devait retourner dans les cachots, elle avait vraiment eu peur. Mais il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était en rien semblable avec le temps qu'elle y avait passé en compagnie de son professeur de métamorphose. L'endroit n'était pas vraiment chaleureux mais elle ne s'y sentait pas trop oppressée. Il semblait y avoir une forte humidité au vu de l'odeur, mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas. Et de part sa solitude, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Non ce qui l'a dérangeait, c'était cette brûlure au fond de son gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une soif que rien ne pouvait satisfaire. Les effets de la potion de l'infirmière s'étaient depuis longtemps dissipés et la petite fiole de sang animal ne l'avait pas rassasiée. Son corps, lui semblait faible, comme engourdis. Alors, elle tournait en rond dans cette pièce aux murs froids pour se changer les idées..

Elle baladait sa main contre les pierres dans une danse lente et aérienne. Le temps s'égrenait doucement au rythme de son ballet nocturne. Quelques fois le bout pointu d'une roche s'enfonçait dans sa paume laissant apparaître une coupure sanguinolente. Alors, Lily observait ,émerveillée, la blessure se refermer d'elle même. Le sang disparaissait, et les tissus de sa peau se rapprocher en moins d'une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste aucune trace de la coupure.

Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et rien pour se distraire. Il n'y avait pas de livres, pas de tableaux. Seulement quatre murs sombres et un chandelier à trois branches posé sur une petite table poussiéreuse en bois constituait le seul éclairage. Il restait encore la porte. C'était une de ces vielles portes de cachot dont le bois était enserré de métal avec une minuscule ouverture grillagée près du sol pouvant servir à faire passé un repas.

Encore une fois, elle était seule avec ses pensées. Pas que cela l'a change vraiment de son quotidien. Elle passait presque toutes ses soirées seule dans la tour de Gryffondor,. Elle n'y avait pas d'ami. Seulement ses frères, qui parfois lui proposaient une partie de bataille explosive ou d'échec version sorcier. Enfin quand ils n'étaient pas rendu elle ne savait où dans le château pour préparer un mauvais coup. Finalement, la plupart de son temps, elle le passait à travailler dans son coin.

Bien sûr, il y avait Amélia. C'était sa seule amie. La jeune serdaigle et elle s'était plus ou moins lié dès la première année. Leur points commun : les bouquins. Lily raffolait de lecture tout comme Amélia. Et on aurait dit qu'il n'y en avait jamais assez. Après la découverte de ce mutuel intérêt, elles avait commencé à s'échanger leur livres préférés. Alors que Lily lisait beaucoup de grand classique sous l'influence de sa tante Hermione, Amélia, elle possédait une impressionnante bibliothèque de roman très en vogue dans le monde moldu. Ainsi, Lily lui avait fait découvrir les livres de Jane Austen, quelques pièces de Shakespeare et de son coté elle avait été absorbé par les aventures de Katniss Everdeen ou bien encore l'histoire d'amour entre Bella et Edward le vampire… Ironique, ça l'était.

Enfin, Lily se remit à broyer ses idées noires. Amélia était maintenant morte par sa faute. Jamais plus elles ne disccuteraient de leur dernières lectures. Jamais plus, elle ne se cacherai ensemble dans un recoin de la bibliothèque pour feuilleter le dernier tome du trône de fer. Tout ça, s'était terminer. Et Lily était plus seule que jamais.

« Je suis là si ça peut te rassurer ! » La voix ! « Va t'en » hurla Lily dans sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas »

Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Tu n'étais pas là il y a cinq minutes alors retournes d'où tu viens déclara Lily.

Elle n'était pas rassuré par cette chose qui lui sussurait des pensées néfastes. Son côté vampirique. Elle avait dit des choses horribles, envoyait des images d'os brisés et de peau arraché dans son esprit. Et cela effrayé Lily plu qu'autre chose.

« Je suis toi, Je suis en toi. Je reste seulement silencieuse quelques fois c'est tout »

Et bien je ne veux pas de toi, alors laisse moi tranquille.

—Lily ? Tu parles toute seule ?

—James ?

—Oui c'est moi, je voulais voir comment tu allais, mais cette fichue porte refuse de s'ouvrir !

Il devait être près de deux heures du matin et son frère aurait dû être dans son lit depuis longtemps. C'était une de ses mauvaises habitudes. Le règlement ? Un couvre feu ? Non il ignorait totalement ce que c'était. Lily soupira, mais au fond elle était bien contente de le savoir ici. Elle se rapprocha alors doucement de la porte. Elle l'entendait clairement grace à l'ouverture du bas de la porte.

—Tu es seul ? Demanda t-elle.

—Oui de toute façon on ne peut plus être à deux sous la cape de papa et puis je l'ai pas vu depuis cet après midi.

— Tu devrai dormir à cette heure ci James !

— Et toi donc !

Cette phrase l'interpella au plus profond d'elle tel un échos. Pourquoi ne dormais t'elle pas ? Elle était pourtant du genre marmotte. Elle ne se sentais pas fatigué et ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir. Certes elle était un peu faiblarde mais elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil…

—C'est vrai… Tu marques un point.

— Enfin j'aurai aimé venir plus tôt mais les profs et même les fantômes font des rondes dans tout le château, J'ai mis plus d'une heure pour descendre jusqu'au deuxième étage. Mais tu veux pas m'ouvrir, ça craaint un peu de rester dans le couloirs.

— Je ne peux pas, ils ont ensorcelé la poignée, seul un professeur peut l'ouvrir.

—Ah, bon bah je m'éterniserai pas trop alors. Je voulais te parler un peu, tu vois, je sais pas trop comment formuler ce que j'ai sur le coeur en fait…

— C'est sûr que faire des phrases complète n'a jamais était ton fort !

— Mais c'est qu'elle fait de l'humour en plus ! Ca me rassure un peu. Bon, je voulais m'excuser en fait.

James avait eut beau dire qu'il ne s'attarderait pas trop, lui et sa sœur passèrent les deux heures suivantes à discuter. Les excuses de James avait énormément touché Lily. Le frère et la sœur avaient toujours été particulièrement proches bien que la différence d'age les ai un peu pénalisé. C'était un liens discret discret qui les unissait, i ll n'y avait pa vraiment d'effusion d'amour mais une complicité flagrante. Mais jamais James n'aurai blessé Lily. Alors ils parlèrent, partagèrent des souvenirs, rirent aussi. Puis il eut le contre rendu de James sur le discours de la directrice qui plomba quelque peu l'ambiance. A un moment James avait sursauté, des bruits s'était fait entendre. Mais le calme bien vite revenu leur firent reprendre leur discussion de plus belle. Puis le matin avait pointé le bout de son nez et James avait dû reprendre le chemin de son dortoir.

Lily était resté songeuse un certain temps après cette visite. Elle cherchait comment son frère si sympathique à son égard avait pu blesser autant de personnes. Ces persécutions à répétition camouflé sous un prétexte de blague en avait traumatisé plus d'un. Et cela elle le savait au fond d'elle même bien que toute ces années elle ai délibérément fermé les yeux. Puis doucement, elle ne vu qu'une possibilité. James ne pensait pas à mal. Il ne voyait pas à quel points ses boutades et autres blesser profondément les concerné. Il voyait, sans aucun doute, que cela n'était pas uniquement gentil. Mais il devait se focaliser avant tout sur le rire des autres.

C'était désolant de voir jusqu'où cela les avait mené. Une situation des plus graves sans aucune issue apparente. Des vies gâchées et brisées. Et tellement de douleur.

* * *

L'avantage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était sans aucun doute sa grandeur. On trouvait toujours un endroit désert, une salle désaffecté, un couloir sombre où se cacher. Et en ce jour Scorpius était bien content de pouvoir se cacher. Il n'avait été à aucuns de ses cours mais il n'était pas le seul.

L'annonce de la veille sur le décès d'une de leur camarade avait bouleversée énormément d'élèves. Les corps se traînaient telle des âmes en peine, certains déambulaient sans but dans les couloirs, d'autres restaient prostrés dans leur salle commune. Mais un majorité tentait de faire face en essayant de garder leur quotidiens intact. Les professeurs semblaient, eux aussi, profondément touchés. Ils faisait d'ailleurs preuve d'un étonnant laxisme envers les déserteurs du jour.

Mais la triste vérité dans cette histoire était que peu se souciait vraiment de la jeune Amélia. L'égoïsme était ici de mise. Qu'importe qui était mort, personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Ou du moins, il n'était pas question d'amitié. Non, le fait était que cet événement faisait ressurgir les récits du passé. Et il n'y avait rien de tel que ce sentiment d'effroi et d'insécurité qui s'était épris du château. Ils avait peur pour eux même, ils se rappelaient les histoires de la grande guerre, des attaques de monstres. Et ils ne cessaient de se demander si là se trouvait le début d'une nouvelle série noire.

Caché dans un sombre recoins, Scorpius broyé du noir . Il était dans une sorte d'état second depuis la veille, tel un zombie avec ses grandes cernes et son teint pale. Son dos collé au mur, ses bras entourant ses jambes dans une tentative de se protéger du monde extérieur. La tête baissée, son front reposait sur ses genoux. Qu'avait il fait ? Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses actes puissent avoir des conséquences aussi dramatiques. Il imaginait le corps d'Amélia sans vie. Lily vampire à jamais. Et son mal être grandissait, les remords le dévoraient. Et surtout, sa haine, autrefois si vivace envers les frères Potter, était maintenant dirigée contre lui. Il était le responsable cette tragédie. Il était devenu le monstre de ses cauchemars.

Dans sa tête il rejouait le film de ses années à Poudlard. Les plaisanteries malsaines dont il avait fait l'objet revenaient sans cesse. Des visages lui revenait aussi, Les Weasley-Potter. Rose, ses cheveux coupés en carré, qu'il avait, lors de sa première année, tant admiré. Elle brillait par son intelligence et elle était gentille. Il partageait la même paillasse durant leur cours de potion, la seule matière où il pouvait quelques fois la surpasser. Il avait ri lorsque le chaudron d'Albus Potter avait explosé et que ses cheveux éclaboussés par la potion avaient pris une teinte rose bonbon. Puis après cet incident, elle ne lui avait plus parlé, sans aucune raison apparente. Elle ne lui adressait plus qu'un regard supérieur, un peu snob.

Albus Potter, le portrait craché de son père les lunettes en moins. Des cheveux très sombres, toujours en bataille et des yeux d'un vert perçant qui fonçaient subitement lorsqu' il était en colère. Il était spontané et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait le sang chaud. Tout le monde le trouvait extraordinaire, il semblait avoir un sens de l'humour universel, ou presque, Scorpius n'avait jamais ri à ses blagues. Puisque la plus part du temps il en était la victime. Et pourtant, il aurait aimé être son ami…

James Potter, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un visage assez fin pour un garçon. Il n'était pas aussi beau que son jeune frère mais il dégageait une aura joyeuse. Il faisait toujours ce petit sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'œil aux filles. Elles craquaient presque toutes. Il était grand et plutôt musclé. Scorpius en avait était jaloux, lui qui était assez maigre. Mais ce qui le faisait surtout rageait à son propos, s'était qu'il récoltait de très bonnes notes sans jamais travailler sérieusement.

Et il y avait Lily. La plus douce, la plus gentille mais surtout la plus invisible. Ses long cheveux roux lègerement ondulé n'était pourtant pas discret. Mais elle se faufilait dans les couloirs sans jamais se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait jamais été puni à sa connaissance. Des notes acceptables alors qu'elle semblait s'acharner à travailler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais malgré cette apparente discrétion, il y avait tant de joie en elle. Son rire, doux comme le chant des oiseaux résonnait peu. Mais le peu de fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire, il avait trouvait ce son magique. Elle ne rirait sans doute plus jamais. Par sa faute.

\- Stupide, tu es stupide, murmura t-il pour lui même.

\- C'est le moins que tu puisse dire en effet ! Susurra une voix vibrante tout près de son oreille.

Scorpius se releva d'un bond dans une posture de protection, près à se défendre. Cette voix il l'a connaissait bien. Son camarade de classe, son ennemi, son cauchemar, Albus. Il était très en colère, ses poings se serrait spasmodiquement alors que ses yeux presque noirs le fixaient méchamment. Et avant que Scorpius n'ai pu dire quoi que soit ou tenté de s'enfuir il prit un coup puissant dans la machoir le faisait tomber à la renverse. Pourquoi fallait il que le sol soit en pierre, cela faisait un mal de chien à son derrière. Il tenta de se relvait en poussant sur ses bras, mais Albus était de nouveau sur lui, unede ses main aggripait le col de sa robe de sorcier tendit ue l'autre lui mettait un autre coup. Il entendit un énorme craquement dans son corps et se demanda brievement ce qu'il en était. La douleur fut fulgurante forte, Scorpuis respirait douloureusement. Mais il ne se défendit pas, il se disait au fond de lui que c'était bien mérité finalement. Il ne sentait pas ce sentiment d'injustice qui lui prenait les tripes dès qu'un des Potter se défoulait sur lui. Il avait besoin de ses coups, il avait besoin de souffrir, d'être puni. Pour être soulagé.

Alors que d'autres coup pleuvaient sur son visage, il sentit le poids de son assaillant le quitter subitement, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Il entendait du bruit sans pour autant comprendre d'où il venait, un bourdonnement bouché ses oreilles. Il ouvrit alors les paupières afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait deux ombres à environ un mètre de lui, l'une plaquait l'autre contre le mur. Il essaya de mieux les distinguer mais il sentit sa tête tourner avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci de votre lecture ! Et sinon qu'avez vous pensez de ces petites références littéraires, les connaissez vous ? La discussion entre James et sa sœur ? Et Scorpius, vous le détestez toujours autant ? A bientôt !_


End file.
